


Charm

by LourenskiAnne



Series: Droplets [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Horror Elements, Human Eren Yeager, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LourenskiAnne/pseuds/LourenskiAnne
Summary: He was just a human. If he lived or died was no longer his decision. His fate was now in the hands of a man of ancient beauty.But even a creature of such age and knowledge hesitated for a brief second when he stepped forward and accepted his fate with a raised chin. The darkness of the night, a bloodsucker with skin as pale as the moon and eyes as lifeless as a withered rose, the promise of death hanging in the air, none of them could make the boy take a step back.It was enticing.He wasn't afraid of him.





	Charm

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be short, vague, a bit scary and a little bit erotic. I'm not sure if I managed all of that, but I ended up writing more than I intended to.  
> Excuse me for any grammar mistakes and happy reading. o/

He knew he should have just called his sister when he had a burst tire in the middle of nowhere, at night nonetheless. Or even better, he should have just stayed in his damned car and slept there. He was on his way back from visiting his parents, so no one would be able to get him until morning or later in the evening, since they practically lived in the opposite side of the country. Well, serves him right for driving a decrepit car with no spare tire out of carelessness. Not that he could afford better at his age anyway. In all honesty, he didn't mind being stuck in a gloomy road all night, surrounded by trees with branches that looked more like claws ready to drag his guts along the asphalt. He certainly didn't mind. The later he got an earful from his sister, the better.

Staying inside of the car was still the most reasonable option, though. If the vehicle had a mind and voice of its own, it would be advising him to stay inside or at least nearby. It would also be yelling at him to come back, and not to say it didn't warn him later.

  
Of course he wouldn't stay still and patient in the relative safety of his wheeled buddy. He would get bored. He needed some kind of entertainment. Even if it was trying not to be stabbed by those branches as he crept into the forest that looked anything but enchanted. And _of course_  he had to know what the ominous castle looming over the trees in the distance was.

  
He knew he shouldn't have pushed the creaky, wooden doors open, much less enter the space uninvited like he did. Not because the place could be haunted or cursed in any way. Being the suicidal bastard he was, such things weren't enough to ward him off. He just hoped he wouldn't have to deal with the consequences that came with invasion of property if he was caught. That would be a nuisance he wasn't looking forward to. Whoever owned this sinister castle, they should have just bothered to keep it securely locked. Supposing there was even an owner around, that is. Still, it wasn't right for him to invade it, abandoned or not. He knew this. But he didn't listen to anything or anyone. Not even his own reason waving red flags inside of his head for him to run away, as far as he could from there.

Eren followed his instincts. And did as he well damn pleased.

Besides, he couldn't really help himself, could he ? He was curious by nature. He defied danger if something fascinated him, ever since he was a child. This castle, he noticed as he stepped inside and closed the doors behind him, looked exactly like something from the fantasy stories he used to love as a little boy. And if he were in one of those stories, he mused to himself, this would likely be the home of the villain. Tall windows let the natural light of the night illuminate his surroundings, helping him to make out the colors and furniture decorating the floor. The furniture seemed to be of a rich, dark brown. It looked old, judging from the complex details no modern designer made the effort to create nowadays. And it was clean, somehow. Strange.  
As he explored the hallway, he ran his fingers over the surface of a drawer standing next to the wall. No dirt stuck to them. He looked down at the carpeted floor. It was spotless, and to prove himself right, he kicked the vibrant red carpet under his feet. Not a speck of dust rose from it. He frowned. That wouldn't be possible if the building was completely abandoned.

Perhaps he should announce his presence, he thought, just in case there was indeed someone around he should be concerned about.

  
"Hello ?" He called. No response. "Anyone home ?" He tried again, louder, to make sure his voice could be heard.

  
The place was clean, but it didn't necessarily mean he wasn't alone. After several seconds of listening to the silence and his own soft breathing, he presumed that, at the moment, there was no one to be found roaming the place other than him. Walking a few more steps and looking to his right, he spotted the stairs leading to the second floor. He approached them and gripped the wooden handrail firmly. He was pondering whether or not he should explore further when he heard it.

  
_Clink_.

  
He flinched so hard he was positive all of his organs shrank. He froze when he heard it a second and a third time, and exhaled deeply when he heard it a fourth.

  
_Clink_.

 _Clink_.

  
It did not cease. The sound kept echoing through the walls, steady and persistent. Any other person would have pissed themselves if they were in his place. In the situation he was stuck in, and with the atmosphere doing its trick to make it even more sinister, if he was any other person who feared for their life, he would be running away as fast as his legs would allow him. But he wasn't. He knew what was best for him, and he still didn't care. Part of him believed he was perfectly able handle whatever he was about to face when he loosened his grip on the handrail and started climbing upstairs. There was always the chance that whatever awaited him was nothing to be worried about. Things weren't as bad as the mind anticipated them to be, right ?

Making his way to the second floor, he found himself in a corridor. The sound got louder, signaling it was closer. There were a few doors he could open to see what they were hiding, but only one caught his interest. The one he believed to be the barrier standing between him and the source of the sound. The door that was agape at the far end of the corridor. He took a deep breath, let his mind go blank. Walking a few more steps, he pushed it open.

  
The first thing his brain registered was that it was a bedroom he just barged himself into. The second thing he registered was the immaculate sheets of a king-sized bed reflecting the moonlight seeping through the windows. The third was the tea table next to one of those windows. And finally, the man sitting by it. Said man was staring down at a cup, one hand under his chin and the other holding his teaspoon that he was clinking softly against the porcelain.

Five times. It clinked five more times after Eren arrived, neither of them taking the initiative to speak. The boy gulped. He broke the silence with an explanation and an apologie. After all, he was the one entering this man's home uninvited. If it would be accepted he had no idea. But it was all he could think to do.

The man surely took his sweet time to put down the spoon and finally face his intruder.  
And when he did, it did it slowly, so slowly.  
He raised his head, and his eyes met the boy's.

  
Eren was wrong when he thought the mind often made a big deal out of nothing. He was utterly wrong. It was much worse than it could have anticipated. That man, now standing on his feet in the same room as him... Eren was sure. No human person could be standing and moving like the man was if they were him.

He didn't belong to this world anymore, if he ever did.

His hair, parted at the side, was as black as the night, starless sky. It fell over his eyes, which were so empty of life but somehow so intense. His skin was pale beyond sickness, dusted grey in some areas such as the lips and around the eyes. Speaking of lips, they parted just enough for the boy to have a peek of threateningly sharp fangs. This creature started to approach him, slowly but surely. Unconsciously, Eren stepped back and gasped when he collided against the closed door behind him.

He should've stayed in his car, waiting for his sister to come and bring him back to the comfort of their home. Now, he wasn't sure she would be able to do that. Even if he could contact her at the present moment, unfortunately Mikasa wouldn't arrive soon enough to rescue his sorry ass.

One day his recklessness would get him killed. That was to be expected.

  
"What is your name, brat ?"

  
The man's voice was deep and filled the atmosphere with its rich melodic sound. He almost sounded bored, unlike what Eren would expect from one of his kind. His knowledge of undead bloodsuckers came from distorted works of fiction anyway. But then again, after encountering one in real life so unexpectedly, he knew better than to underestimate danger or the possibility that the raven could and would harm him. He sighed, raised his head and looked into the man's eyes. He straightened his posture, cleared his throat. It was his fault that he ended up here. He brought this upon himself. He couldn't run now, and supposed crying for mercy wouldn't save him either.

He was never a coward. He would face whatever the vampire had in store for him.

  
"Eren."

"How old are you ?"

"Seventeen."

  
The raven hummed and tilted his head a little.

  
"My name is Levi. For how long do you think I have been in this world ?"

  
Eren wasn't in for such games.  
He was just a human. If he lived or died was no longer his decision. He'd prefer this man, Levi, to go straight to the point. He wasn't a fool, he knew what awaited him.

  
"Are you going to bite me ?"

  
Levi's eyes widened slightly. It appeared he was taken aback by the boy's bluntness, or perhaps the lack of fear in his large, sparkling eyes.

Eren was taken by surprise when the raven stepped forward and placed a warning hand on his neck. His next move, however, not even the boy himself could have predicted. He didn't even flinch. His first reaction to the vampire's touch was to reach out and touch him as well. He cupped Levi's cheeks in his hands, looking down at the shorter man with wonder.

  
"So cold..." He said, before he realised he was making a fool of himself in front of such a creature.

  
It really couldn't be helped, after all. His fascination for the unknown always took the best of him.  
He stroked the raven's cheeks with his thumbs and chuckled to himself. He was so foolish. Indeed a suicidal bastard.

His fate was now in the hands of a man of ancient beauty. He was going to take the consequences, and whatever this Levi had in store for him. He was looking up at the brunette with comically widened eyes, mouth agape. Eren raised a brow at this.

Even a creature of such age and knowledge hesitated for a brief second when he stepped forward and accepted his fate with a raised chin. The darkness of the night, a bloodsucker with skin as pale as the moon and eyes as lifeless as a withered rose, the promise of death hanging in the air, none of them could make the boy take a step back.

He wasn't afraid of him.

Levi snapped.

The vampire grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall.  
Eren yelped when he felt a cold body pressed up agaisnt his own and hissed when sharp fangs pierced the tender flesh of his neck.  
He tried to push the man away but failed miserably. Inferior strength didn't make him weaker, thought. He would show the raven that he wasn't willing to just stand there and take it. He gripped the man's shoulders and sunk his short nails on clothed skin with as much force as he could. When he felt silky locks tickling his cheek, another idea struck him. The vampire had his face buried in the crook of his neck, so he took the opportunity to lean in and bite hard on the other's ear.

Levi let out a surprised gasp and pulled away from the boy, a look of utter shock plastered on his face. Eren stared at the droplets of crimson liquid dripping down the pale man's chin.

He wasn't expecting him to step back and pull the cape he wore around himself like it was a protective shield. With a shadow cast over his eyes, Levi told him get out of his sight if he wanted to live. Eren complied, relieved but still dumbfounded. As he ran out of the room, he saw the raven licking his lips and instinctively brought his hand to the marks on his neck. It looked like the short bloodsucker he stumbled upon wasn't used to be treated with defiance.

Still, Eren didn't get too cocky. He knew this could be the only situation in his life where he was saved by his biggest flaw. Or virtue. He couldn't decide which one it was anymore. His mind was racing, pretty much like he was to get back to his old car. He stayed there, waiting patiently for Mikasa to get him out of that cursed road. Like he should have done since the very beginning.

  
Yet, it was enticing.  
He let out a harsh breath and laughed at how absurd his point of view was.

  
He really shouldn't have stopped by to see the intriguing vampire Levi again.

But he ended up doing so anyway. Everytime he went to visit his parents, he would stop on that road and would make his way to the gloomy home of the raven-haired man.

He was entertained by the fact that he managed to frustrate Levi.  
Mikasa was starting to suspect that something was changing in him. His smooth skin, usually tanned, got paler and paler as time went on. He felt tired and fragile, but he would keep up with his little game for as long as he could take it. Eren loved to see how much his blood drove Levi crazy. Not just his blood. Everything in the boy drove the man mad.

When Eren wasn't able to feed him more blood without starting to break, Levi couldn't bring himself to harm such a brave human being. Never in his thousands of years on earth had he met someone like this green-eyed, brunette boy.

He wouldn't give his blood but he would give his body. There was a strange chimestry between them. So things started get heated. It was Eren's darkest secret. Every once in awhile he would be in the middle of nowhere, where no one could get to him. He would be up against the wall, on the bed or on the table, touching himself as his vampire took him from behind, fangs brushing against his shoulder blades, refraining from biting him.

Eren had no idea how it came to this. But it felt good. Too good. Like the coldness of Levi's being had the power to soothe his burning self.

One day he decided to torment the raven a little more.

The boy kissed the vampire passionately and ran his tongue over one of his fangs with enough pressure make a cut on the muscle. Levi pulled away when their kiss started to taste like iron, once again shocked when he realised what Eren had done.

He pulled away from the youth and went to sulk in the corner, pulling at his own hair in disbelief.

  
"What are you ?" Levi muttered, sounding like his existence was doomed. He didn't know how to deal with brats who didn't fear him, who tormented him for their own entertainment, much less brats who were born yesterday.

Eren giggled from the bed, dizzy and giddy.  
It shouldn't have come to this. But he was just a brat.

He dragged Levi back to the bed and straddled his hips, pressing the raven's nose against his neck, making him whimper.

  
A brat who always had everything his way.

**Author's Note:**

> It was focused on Eren's experience. I'm thinking about writing Levi's point of view, so I might do another one-shot for this plot. I'm also inspired to do some artwork to feature in it, like I did in "Submerged".
> 
> Feedback is appreciated.  
> Thanks for reading ! \o/


End file.
